Counting the Hours
by KannibulKitty
Summary: Crenny. Smut.


A bright light stung Craig in the eyes and woke him from his sound slumber. He let out a hiss of utter annoyance and sat up, rubbing his icy eyes in irritation. Fucking Ruby no doubt had gotten up and turned on the light just down the hall. Just down the hall from his fucking room. The raven-haired boy groaned and flopped back onto his pillow before turning onto his side and staring vacantly at the wall, narrowing his eyes. He closed them again eventually and prayed for sleep but it wouldn't come to him. There was no way he could fall asleep now that he had been woken up. The teen reluctantly turned his eyes on the digital clock set just a few feet away on his nightstand. 2 am. 2 fucking am. Thanks a lot, Ruby. Thanks for nothing. Craig sighed and rolled back onto his back, fixating his eyes on the dull ceiling.

Now what to do? The raven sat up yet again and slipped out of bed, sighing. There was no going back to sleep now. The male grabbed his cellular phone off the nightstand and checked his messages. One message stood out from the rest. It had been recieved at 1 am. His eyes flicked to the clock again before he looked back at the message from the notorious Kenny McCormick. What could that slut possibly want at a time like this? Craig felt a growl come from himself as he opened the message, irritated again. What didn't irritate him? Most likely nothing.

The message was relitively simple. At least Kenny seemed to have an average knowledge of grammar and punctuation.

"Hey, dude. Just wondering if I could come over. Get back to me asap. K? My dad's being a dick again."

Craig snorted as he read over the message twice. Asap. Ew. Who even uses that anymore? Craig thought quietly. He really, really wanted Kenny over. For various reasons although he'd never admit it aloud to anyone. He had only recently admitted it to himself also knew that this meant Kenny intended to sleep over. Again. The teen typed out a message.

"If u want. its whatever. just dont bring too much shit over this time."

Craig's grammar was miraculous. Kenny grinned as he read the message, closing his cheap, prepaid phone before sighing and venturing out. He decided not to bring anything seeing as how he barely had any worldly possessions to begin with. The blonde boy closed his hood around his face as the cold, winter, night air hit him. It was icy and gave him a slight shiver as it cut straight through the holes in his coat and bit the exposed skin not covered by his wife beater. He rubbed his arms and walked at a brisk pace. The sooner he got in out of the cold and into Craig's house, the better.

Craig found himself impatient. What's taking that asshole so long? It really hadn't been that long since he had texted, maybe 20 minutes. By then, Ruby had gone back to bed and all was dark again except for the ominous, blue glow set off by the numbers blinking on the alarm clock. He heard a tap on his window and stalked over to it on his long, thin legs, opening it and looking out. He spotted Kenny standing below. He waved a bit. "Well..get your ass in around the back of the house." Craig growled. He knows how to get in by now. This is only the 3rd time...

Kenny let himself into the Tucker household and quietly crept up the stairs past Ruby's room and into Craig's. The two of them stood there for a few moments. Neither said a thing. Kenny shifted slightly. "...I didn't bring anything this time..like you said..."

"You're a dork, McCormick." Craig growled, stepping closer to him. He stared Kenny down. The two could look each other in the eye although Craig was an inch or two taller. He enjoyed rubbing that fact in Kenny's face. By now the clock read 2:46 am. Craig ignored the time, in Kenny's face now. They stared at each other in silence before the barrier between them was shattered. Their mouths met with familiar animosity, crushing together with pent up passion. Kenny's hands found their home in Craig's black hair, tangling them tightly into it. Craig grabbed the front of Kenny's parka, his fingers squeezing so hard that the fabric made a light tearing sound. Kenny pressed into their kiss, his eyes fluttered closed in concentration. Craig bit the younger male's bottom lip, causing Kenny's lips to part into a lustful grin. Craig took his chance and slide his tongue into the other's mouth, not at all suprised when he found Kenny's tongue imidiately and the two began a tongue fight for dominance.

Kenny panted heavily, pulling away and kissing him again over and over and over. He eventually broke their heated kiss and shoved Craig onto his back, recieving an irritated grunt from the brunette. The younger male unzipped his parka and tossed it aside while Craig fought with his own belt, staring Kenny down threateningly. Kenny grinned cockily. He's so cute when he's desperate. The poor boy shed off his wife beater and unhooked his belt before climbing onto the bed over Craig and stradling his hips. Craig rubbed up against him, their hips grinding together. "Ah.." Kenny panted, lust riddled throughout the sound. "Fuck..Craig.." The electricity between them only grew as the two boys kissed roughly again and again, discarding articles of clothing as fast and frantic as they could.

The two teens began fighting for dominance, each trying to pin the other down before being shifted and pinned down themselves. Both were nearly too exhausted by the time Craig pinned Kenny the final time, both of them panting furiously. Kenny stared up at Craig with a hazy expression, his mouth curving into a smile. The blonde splayed his legs in welcome and panted. "Fuck..okay...jeeze..." Craig slid up between Kenny's legs and the blonde happily wrapped them around Craig's body, pulling him closer. Craig hissed as their members rubbed up against one another. "..Ah.." He squinted slightly and then began rubbing his hips against Kenny's so that he made a satisfactory friction between the two of them. Their bodies melded together perfectly and Kenny brought his hips up to meet his secret lover's eagerly, panting and whispering the brunette's name. "Mm..Craig...~" The blonde groaned, blushing darkly. The feeling of their two hardened members sliding against one another was amazing but he wanted more. "...Just fuck me already.." Kenny demanded, giggling giddily before sliding his hand down over both of their shafts, stroking them both steadily. Craig moaned quietly and ceased his hip movement, taking a moment to enjoy what attention Kenny was giving them both. "Mmmn...ah...~" He licked Kenny's mouth and bit his lip. "...top drawer...fuck.." He barked, leaving heated kisses along Kenny's neck.

Kenny swallowed a moan and obeyed, quickly opening the bedside drawer and grabbing the familiar bottle of lotion. He thrust it at Craig and stopped touching them, resting his hands against the bed. "..Use a lot, asshole.." He ordered, furrowing his pale eyebrows. Craig's eyes darted to Kenny's crystal blue ones. This was a secret they both kept. No one at school knew they did this. They acted like they hated each other at school and kept up an appearence in front of the others. Here in Craig's bedroom, they were lovers. They never spoke of their secret meetings afterward or before. It just happened when it happened and that was that. Craig was slicked up and inside of Kenny within seconds, sliding in all the way. Kenny shifted in discomfort, whining quietly before giggling again. "...ah...mnnn..." Kenny had got tops every other time. Fuck him. Literally. Craig began steady thrusts into the other teen, panting quietly. Kenny gasped and gripped the bedsheets, arching his back so that their hips met in union. His mouth was agape in pain and his eyes were squeezed shut. Craig was pretty big. Just not as big as him.

Craig sucked on Kenny's neck, thrusting in faster and shifting his hips a bit, searching. Kenny cried out suddenly and his face reddened. "FUCK~..THERE...THERE...Ah~!" He moaned loudly and lifted his hips, riding on every thrust as Craig hit his prostate. Craig growled and left red marks all along Kenny's neck and chest, licking him gingerly afterward as he quickened his speed, moaning softly. Kenny moaned loudly. "HARDER~!" He whimpered. Craig obeyed, thrusting harder and deeper into the younger boy. Kenny tossed his head back in delight and wrapped his arms tightly around Craig's shoulders. "Fuck~! Ah~!" Kenny writhed beneath him and soon released all over Craig's stomach, gasping. Craig felt the blonde tighten around him, causing him to climax as well and release his load into him. "Ah...~!"

The two fell apart from exhaustion, both panting heavily. The room had gotten a lot hotter than Kenny remembered. He closed his eyes and giggled before rolling onto his side to look at Craig. Craig tightened his jaw and wouldn't look at him, embarassed for having been drawn into this situation again. Kenny smiled and pulled him into an embrace. Craig wouldn't admit it, but he loved cuddles and Kenny saw right through his tough guy facade. "Mmm~.."

Craig snorted in irritation and closed his eyes, sighing. The two of them soon fell asleep. 4:32 am. 


End file.
